Multi Madness
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Multi is a new resident of Elemore, join him as he attempts to make new friends, deal with adventures and go through school. Rated T for violence. Chapters are on every other Tuesday. Doesn't follow show entirely. Chapter pushed to next Week. On possible Hold next chapter.
1. New town

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Gumball, enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Gumball, Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet do.**

 **(Elemore.)**

the figure looked up at the sky, surprised at his surroundings he was new to the town, his family had moved to town just last day.

He was named Multi, a shapeshifter by any stretch of the imagination, he chuckled, he was amused, and wore blackish pants and a blue jacket, he was stargazing up at night sky.

"Multi, are you ok, son?"

His dad asked, his father was tired, not monotone, he nodded and smiled looking at one of his arms as it changed to look like a claw as he looked at his arm.

"Yeah, dad, just a bit confused, it's been a long day so far…. Am I going to school tomorrow?"

Multi, asked, a bit curious, he yawned, he shouldn't be out by now, it was late, but he didn't care, he didn't have to go to sleep if he didn't have school soon.

"Next week, we are enrolling you soon…. What do you think is going to happen at school, son? Are you shy or scared?"

His father asked, Multi rolled his eyes and changed his eyes to blue, he was glad he couldn't be seen, someone would have been scared of him if they could see him, not that he could blame them, he didn't look nice considering how he could transform into different forms.

His most recent form was a thin looking boy with white skin and 2 eyes, he looked normal but looked like a tiger.

"Just a little…. This is the second town we've had to go to after they saw what I've looked like…. I dislike being made fun of…."

Multi muttered, his eyes were usually red, his real form was something that looked like it was out of storybook, he hoped the people in this town didn't hate him or his family, he didn't want to be thought of as a monster or anything…

"Multi, we will be fine, it's you that me and your mother worry about…. Now, get some sleep please, you're going to need some rest for when school starts up and because you look exhausted…"

Multi heard his father mutter, he nodded and yawned, sliding down the roof and onto the grass before opening the door to his home where he could go to bed, his family was right, he would need his sleep.

"Night dad, wake me up tomorrow morning, ill be in my room if you need me, thanks for coming to get me."

Multi muttered, he chuckled and walked inside to get to his room which was upstairs, he knew his father was right.

"Night, son."

Multi heard his father said, he crossed his arms and laid down on his bed to go to sleep, he wanted to believe things would get better by tomorrow, when he could relax, check out the town more than the sun was out.

"Man…. Do I talk a lot….? Must be a nerves thing…"

Multi muttered, he yawned one last time and then laid down in his bed, content to let sleep claim him for the moment.

 **(Next morning, 12:20Am.)**

Let it never be said Multi wasn't a heavy sleeper, it took a lot to wake the youngest shapeshifter of the family up, and that was saying something compared to the rest of his family.

"Multi, time to get up for today."

Multi heard from downstairs, it was his mother, he searched his brain for her name and came up with Cynthia.

"Ok, mom, I'll be downstairs in a minute or so."

Multi stated, exhausted to say the least as he rolled out of bed, caught himself on his feet and yawned.

"Why am I so blasted tired lately?"

Multi asked, he looked outside and nearly felt the urge to pull his head back from the blast of sunlight coming into the room at the moment.

"Oh, hi sun, when did you decide to join today?"

Multi grunted in annoyance, he disliked the skin for the most part, it wasn't because the sun hurt him, his skin wouldn't burst into flames the second it hit sunlight, it was because he was used to sleeping in all of the time.

He grunted in annoyance, cursing the day the sun was made at the moment before going to explore town.

It would be an eventful day.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, first chapter is done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing. As for who Multi is? I will explore him more next chapter. Chapters will be on Tuesday and will show Multi going all over town to relax and make new friends. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Trip around Elemore

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Multi Madness. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Gumball, Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet do.**

 **(Elemore.)**

"Hmm…"

Multi muttered, he continued walking down the street, taking in his surroundings as he walked.

"What to do, what to do…."

Multi asked himself aloud, he was confused and unsure what to do, he usually had something to shave off his boredom back home.

Then again, this was home for the time being, at least until something ran him out of town… Like something usually did, it was no surprise shapeshifters like him weren't beloved around their surroundings.

"Hi!"

Multi heard, he resisted the urge to strike or defend himself, he cursed being scared of other beings.

Then again, years of fear from strangers and the inability to truly see himself as anything other then a monster tended to do that to a person.

"Hi…."

Multi said as he turned to see two figures behind them, he cocked his head at the sight of them.

One was a Blue cat like being with a jacket and pants, Multi didn't find him strange but could tell there was something super sarcastic and off putting about him, he smiled at the cat nonetheless.

The other was an Orange fish like being with pants and green shoes, Multi would question what a fish was doing walking around outside of water, but he didn't care much to question the logic considering he was a shapeshifter who could pretty much become anything he allowed himself to become.

"Hi, are you new around here? I haven't seen you around Elemore that much…."

The Fish being asked, Multi nodded and decided to introduce himself, it would do no good to keep who he was in the dark, wouldn't it?

"I'm Multi, and yes…. I am new to town, my family just moved here a few days ago…. Or a week or so, I don't remember which it is to be honest…. But I'm new, so yeah…"

Multi muttered softly, he looked at one of his hands which had grown blade like, he turned it back to the form he had chosen and sighed.

"So… You're a shapeshifter who's not from around here and your new to Elemore?"

The Cat like being asked, Multi nodded, he knew what they were going to say, he wasn't mad at them, just a bit shocked that they were so quick to call him out for being a shapeshifter.

"Hmm, oh that's cool, it's not like we haven't seen one of those running around before! And I'm Darwin, this is Gumball!"

The Fish being said, Multi was surprised and turned to look at the duo in surprise at this, he hadn't expected them to react like this, he hadn't expected this before, not in the slightest.

"Huh?"

Multi asked, his eyes glowed blue, not their usual red, not the read that he remembered so much from his past.

"Dude, if your worrying about being an outcast…. We have a T-Rex going to school around here… I think you should be fine…"

Gumball stated, Multi hummed at this, he had heard about the school, and its strange students before, this wasn't surprising to him at all.

What was surprising was that Gumball and Darwin weren't scared of him, most people looked upon Multi for being a shapeshifter, not really anybody he knew accepted him for being what he was before.

"Oh, really? You're not scared?"

Multi asked, he tried to sound brave, but the words came out as shy, he cursed under his breath at this and Darwin nodded, the smile he had never once leaving his face for even a second.

"Nope, we've seen weirder."

Darwin said as if the sentence had been the most normal thing in the world, Gumball nodded, a small chuckle from him made Multi feel… Happy, not something he usually got to experience.

"We really have, you're not the first weird visitor to be in Elemore… Probably not going to be the last, c'mon, we're give you the grand tour!"

Gumball yelled as he and Darwin began walking away, Multi looked around, shrugged and began to follow the duo.

"Ok… Not how I expected today to go… At all…."

Multi muttered as he followed the duo, he caught up to them quickly, a perk of being a shapeshifter was being able to run faster with transformed feet.

"So…. Say I was to go to school around here…."

Multi started to ask, Gumball turned to him, ready for this question.

"Elemore High is great… But it has rules…. Don't Annoy Ms. Simian or she will make your time evil…"

Gumball stated as Darwin finished.

"Try to make as many friends… But id ignore Tina for now… She's going through some stuff… And she's the school bully… Any other questions?"

Darwin asked, Multi wanted to ask who Tina was, then he remembered that a T-Rex visited the school.

He could only guess if she was the bully… He would have his answer in a few days.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter over! Yes, I know my next chapter was supposed to be longer, I didn't know really want to put this chapter… So, I winged it. As for Multi and Tina? He will be meeting Tina next chapter, updates will also be a bit off, but next chapter should be next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Friend and Foe

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Multi Madness. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Gumball, Cartoon Network and Ben Bocquelet do.**

 **(Elemore.)**

Multi blinked as he looked around, he was still not used to his surroundings…. That, and it was the middle of the day when Gumball and Darwin arrived to help him look over the yearbook so they knew who was coming to bump into him at school.

"Bobart is the robot…. I wouldn't worry about him…. He's smart but harmless…. Unless you get him angry…."

Gumball said as Darwin took over after that.

"Then he turns into a rampaging terminator of pain and suffering which attempts to destroy everything in his path…. With guns and all that…. Other than that, he's nice… And cool to have on your side…."

Darwin said as Gumball frowned, Darwin basically made him sound like Tina…. Which Bobart wasn't… At all.

"No, that's kind of like Tina…. Tina is a T-Rex who likes to bully people… But she's cool… If you don't tick her off…. Then she will hurt you badly…. She's cool…. If you like seeing her bullying people she doesn't like…."

Gumball explained, Multi was semi confused, he would have to face Tina sooner or later, it would be better if he faced her sooner.

"She doesn't sound that much different from the people at the school I used to go to… But those people bullied me to try and feel better about herself…. And it backfired so badly she had to move from the town she was in to another one from a prank she had to deal with…."

Multi said as Darwin nodded and pointed to a multi colored but mainly orange boy and frowned when he looked at him in slight annoyance.

"This is Tobias…. I wouldn't say he's cool… Since he likes to act like he's even cooler then he usually is…. I would ignore him… But it's your call… Gumball doesn't like him since he messes with his girlfriend Penny."

Darwin said as Gumball frowned and looked at his brother as Gumball looked back at Multi who nodded, he had to deal with a bully like Tobias at the school as well.

"That sounds pretty horrible…. But I've dealt with worse over the years, Darwin, I've dealt with much worse than this…. I can handle him… Anyone else to look up or of noteworthy….?"

Multi asked as Gumball nodded, there was always going to be people for him to deal with him.

"Well… Besides the bullies, there is Ms. Simian… Who's pretty much the worst teacher you can ever deal with…. She doesn't like people at times… I don't even know if she likes the other teachers besides the principal…."

Gumball said as Darwin nodded, Multi nodded, something which was starting to grow on him.

"I see…. Anyone else? If I have to deal with them, I will deal with them… I hate dealing with people…. And talking about stuff like this…."

Multi said, he hated the word 'deal with', he was a student of Elemore…. Not a thug or criminal and he cursed himself for dealing with such words the way he did so.

"Not really…. I'll tell you about the guys who you would like to get on your side…. But you might just want to get with us as friends…."

Gumball said, Darwin frowned as Gumball frowned at the same time.

"Gumball, we shouldn't talk like we are the best people at the school…. Ms. Simian doesn't like us, Tina has bullied us before…."

Darwin said as Gumball sighed, Darwin was right… Which meant Gumball had to eat his words for the time being.

"Yeah…. But she hasn't been messing with us lately… And Ms. Similan has been starting to put up with us more…. So, sticking with us helps Multi since it will draw less attention to him and more to us and the more attention we get, means the better off Multi will be."

Gumball said as Darwin frowned at this, he didn't want Gumball to make it sound like they were better than Multi was.

"I wouldn't put it like that…. Like at all."

Gumball heard from Darwin as Multi looked between both people before looking at the tv and frowned before looking back between each of the students.

"This is going to be a long… Long, long day of school… Isn't it?"

Multi asked as both shrugged.

 **Author Notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, for now, due to story problems and my desire to move onto other stories, this will be the last chapter for now… I will come back to this story soon maybe…. If I don't anytime soon, then it will be because I am focusing on other stories for the moment. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
